The present invention relates generally to carts and tables. More particularly, the invention relates to a cart, such as a wagon, having a detachable cover which also functions as a table.
Wheeled carts, such as toy wagons and toy ride-in vehicles, are well known versatile vehicles for children. Such carts, particularly wagons, are well suited for travel over all types of surfaces including pavement, grass or sand. Wagons are particularly well suited for general play, or for transporting children or supplies. In addition, wagons are especially useful for picnics, trips to the beach, and sporting events. Wagons and toy ride-in vehicles often include covers or roofs. Wagon covers are typically made of fabric and are downwardly sloped from a centrally and longitudinally positioned upper support member toward each side of the wagon. Covers or roofs for toy ride-in vehicles include a convex or downwardly curved top portion. Wagon covers and roofs for toy ride-in vehicles enable the cart to resemble a covered wagon or a full-size vehicle, such as an automobile.
Tables are also well known. Additionally, a cart assembly which can be converted into a table is also known.
Existing wheeled carts, existing tables and existing convertible carts have a number of drawbacks. Many wheeled carts, including wagons and toy ride-in vehicles, do not include a roof or a cover and therefore provide little or no protection for children or objects positioned within the cart from sunlight or precipitation. Those carts which include a cover or a roof typically are configured such that the cover or the roof is fixedly secured to the cart. Further, the fixed connection of a cover or a roof to a cart requires the use of tools in order to assemble or disassemble the roof or cover to, or from, the cart. Additionally, many tables, including collapsible tables, are too large or too heavy to be easily transported. When attempting to transport a collapsible, or otherwise portable table using, for example, a wagon, the size of such a table typically inhibits other articles or children from also being carried within the same wagon.
Existing cart assemblies which convert into a table typically require the completion of a series of elaborate and complex steps in order to complete the transformation of the cart into a table. The transformation process also usually requires the removal of all objects and persons from the cart during the transformation steps. Moreover, existing cart assemblies which convert into a table cannot simultaneously function as both a cart and a table. Once converted to a table, the cart assembly cannot function as a cart or a wagon, and the process must be reversed in order for the cart assembly to function as a cart or a wagon.
Thus, there is a need for a wheeled cart having a roof or a cover which can be easily connected to or removed from the cart. What is needed is a cart which can easily and safely accommodate a table, children, supplies or a combination thereof. What is needed is a table which can be transported by a cart, such as a wagon, without monopolizing the storage capacity of the cart. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a cart assembly which can function as a table and as a cart.
The present invention provides a cart including a body, at least two wheels, and a frame. The body has an upper surface and a lower surface, one of the at least two wheels are operably coupled to the body. The frame includes a generally planar and substantially rigid upper member and at least one support member. The support member is coupled to the upper member and is releasably coupled to the body.
The frame is positionable in a first configuration, wherein the upper member is substantially disposed over the upper surface of the body thereby forming a cover, and a second configuration, in which the frame is decoupled from the body and placed on a generally horizontal surface thereby forming a table.
According to a principal aspect of the invention, a cart includes a body, a plurality of wheels and a frame. The body includes an upper surface, and the wheels are rotatably coupled to the body. The frame includes a generally planar and substantially rigid upper member coupled to at least one support member, and a device for releasably coupling the at least one support member to the body without the use of tools. The frame is configured for removable placement substantially over the upper surface of the body.
According to a another aspect of the invention, a table is configured for removable attachment to a cart without the use of tools. The table includes a generally planar and substantially rigid first member, and second and third substantially rigid members. The first member substantially extends between and connects the second and third members. The second and third members each include at least one extension for releasably engaging the cart.
This invention will become more fully understood from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described herein below, and wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.